In need of a friend
by ginnys01
Summary: Filch meets the new librarian.


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 3

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Character] Argus Filch

Word count: 1250

Thanks to ViolaMoon for beta-ing.

This story is based on the theory that Filch and Madam Pince dated and on the theory that Madam Pince is in fact Eileen Prince, Snape's mother.

* * *

Argus Filch was in his element, it was the middle of August, and he still had a week before any of the teachers started to arrive. The only professor at school was Professor Dumbledore, and he was always friendly to Argus. It was the quiet before the storm, the last week where he could clean without those annoying students running everywhere and spreading dirt around his just cleaned hallways.

His mood darkened when the front door of the school opened and a woman walked through the door. Before Argus could make a comment about the dirt she would be dragging in, the woman waved her wand and cleaned of any dirt. She looked around uncertainty, but a small smile graced her face when she noticed Argus.

"Excuse me, sir. Is Professor Dumbledore in his office?" Argus nodded and pointed in the general direction, but was too shocked to say anything.

*hphphp*

It was a few days later when Argus bumped into the same woman again. This time the woman was carrying a pile of books, struggling to see where she was going. It probably hadn't been the best time to clean the corridor in front of the library, but it was too late; just as Argus was about to shout out a warning, the woman slipped on the wet floor and all the books she had been carrying flew out of her hands and went sliding down the hallway.

Argus walked over to the woman, intend on complaining about her not looking, but she beat him to it. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to get all these new books to the library and guess I grabbed too many books, as I couldn't see where I was going anymore." The woman, who Argus assumed would be the new librarian, started to collect the books in one pile. Argus forgot how annoyed he was feeling and instead asked the most obvious question. "Why aren't you using magic to carry your books?"

"Magic isn't everything. Some things are better done without. I assume you agree as you're cleaning the muggle way?"

Argus wished he could agree, but he couldn't. Instead, he settled for: "I'm a Squib." as he started to help her grab her books. Argus could see the look of surprise on the witch's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I hope you know I wasn't mocking you. I really do prefer to do things the muggle way. I guess it's a habit by now."

Argus nodded, he wasn't sure what he thought, but if this was a person that didn't always use magic, she might be tolerable. As Argus offered to help take the books to the library, the two started talking. It wasn't until the books were on the librarian's desk that the two stopped talking.

"I'm Irma Pince. I will be starting as the new librarian this year. Nice to meet you."

"Argus Filch, caretaker. It's nice to meet you too." The two stood there in an awkward silence as neither knew what to say, but neither wanted to leave. Eventually, the silence was interrupted by a crash from the hallway. Argus apologised and left to see who had crashed into his stuff this time.

*hphphp*

During the next few weeks, Argus and Irma met up frequently. The two slowly became friends, working alongside each other the Muggle way. Irma gave Argus pointers on how she got used to living with Magic, but not being able to use it and Argus gave Irma pointers on how to handle the students.

*hphphp*

Argus was looking forward to his chat with Irma. Since the start of the school year, these chats seemed to be the only positive thing in his life. The students were as noisy and messy as usual. Nearing the library Argus could hear voices coming from inside, but he knew that all students were supposed to have left by now. It was one of the reasons he visited at this time.

"You let me think you died! I went to your funeral!"

"I'm sorry darling, I had to leave. You know how your father treated me."

"So you left me on my own with him? You know what he's like. He might be my father by law, but he's never acted like it. You could have taken me with you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. If I took you with me, he would have come looking."

"We've got a whole world to hide in. you're saying that you believe he would have found us in the magical world?"

Argus couldn't hear the next bit of the conversation, but what he had heard so far told him quite a bit. Irma wasn't who she said she was and he was sure that the second voice belonged to the Ssnape boy. She had been lying to him all along. Just as Argus was about to leave, he heard his name being mentioned.

"And rumor has it, you and Filch are seeing each other. Great going. My mother, who pretended to die, is in the topmost hated members of staff from Hogwarts and is dating one of the other most hated staff members."

"We're not dating; we're just friends. After your father, I'm not going to be dating anyone else, especially someone who doesn't like magic."

Argus wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore, so he turned around and left, the door slamming closed behind him. Argus had never felt so hurt. He had thought that they were getting closer and had been hoping for something more to come from it. Apparently the feelings had been one-sided all along.

*hphphp*

Argus looked up at the knock on his door. In the doorway stood Irma; or was it? He wasn't even sure what to believe after the conversation he had heard the previous day. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to her. Her comments the day before had hurt him.

"May I come in?" Argus shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard the conversation last night." before Argus could open his mouth she continued, "But it doesn't make what I said less true." The librarian stopped to take a breath as if to think about what she was about to say.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, I staged my own death, so I could escape my husband. My husband hates magic. I'm currently trying to rebuild my life and yesterday was the first time Severus, who is my son, acknowledged me." Irma's mind seemed to wander off for a bit but before Argus could mention it, Irma restarted. "My husband was abusive and right now I can't do dating; I need time to recover first. But what I do need is a friend. A friend who accepts that I don't use magic for everyday things; a friend who doesn't find using magic everyday normal, as I have hardly used magic in the past years. I know you were hoping to be more, and one day I might be up for that, but right now I need a friend. And so far you've been a great friend. Please let it stay that way?"

Argus knew there was only one answer he could give. She had been right; he had been hoping for more, but right now she needed a friend. So a friend is what he would be. Who knows, it might lead to something more in the future.


End file.
